Rumbo inesperado
by VegetarianaDixon
Summary: Mientras la observa dormir , Daryl da un recorrido por sucesos anteriores. Caryl!. es mi primer fic no sean crueles n.n


Toda su vida vivió en la sombra de Merle, él era su hermano, su familia. La única que tenía.

Antes de que el mundo se fuera al infierno él ya era un sobreviviente, no conocía otro estilo de vida, no había manera de conocerla. Desde pequeño sufrió el maltrato de parte de su padre y la pérdida de su madre. Solo en el mundo, así se sentía. Cuando su hermano se fue todo se le complico mas, si es que podía ser más complicado. Todos los días salía a cazar para llevar comida a su plato y fue gracias a eso que tuvo más practica con su amada ballesta, su fiel compañero. Que patético que sonaba eso pero era su realidad.

Cuando se unió al campamento no se hablaba con nadie, no quería hablar con nadie, dejaba que Merle interactuara, aunque no fuera una gran idea. Al poco tiempo comenzó a tener más participación, el sheriff, Shane, intentaba integrarlo ya que tenían que mantenerse unidos para sobrevivir y necesitaba de su ayuda.

Era de noche y todos estaban reunidos alrededor de una fogata, a excepción de Merle y él, y de la otra familia, los Peletier. Ellos tenían su propia fogata no tan grande para no atraer a los caminantes. No podía dejar de observarlos, de observarla. No sabía por qué, tal vez era curiosidad o simplemente estaba aburrido. Cuando la vio por primera vez no le llamo la atención, era simplemente una mujer, pero a medida que pasaba el tiempo se sorprendía a si mismo siguiéndola con la mirada. Ella era muy sumisa, siempre hacia lo que el marido le ordenaba, callada, podría decirse tímida, siempre pendiente de los demás y de su hija que se separaba de ella únicamente para cocinar o para lavar indicándole que siempre se quede a la vista de ella. Notaba como el idiota de su esposo la trataba y tenía que controlarse para no romperle la cara, al fin de cuentas no era asunto suyo.

Cuando le dijeron que habían abandonado a su hermano en ese techo sintió impotencia, bronca, quería matar a ese Rick Grimes a como diera lugar si no hubiera sido porque tenía la posibilidad de ir a buscarlo lo habría hecho.

Ya nada importaba, todos podrían morirse y a él le daba igual, estaba solo otra vez, solo le quedaba la moto de Merle como recuerdo de su hermano.

El campamento había sido atacado, tenían que idear un plan para mantenerse a salvo decidirse ir a algún sitio donde pudieran estarlo. Mientras limpiaban lo que quedaba del campamento apilaron los cadáveres dispuestos a terminar con ellos. Estaba a punto de acabar con lo que quedaba de Ed Peletier cuando apareció ella dispuesta a hacerlo, se armo de valor y con lagrimas por todo su rostro lo estaba haciendo, él la miraba en silencio no sabía qué hacer, no sabía si tenía que hacer algo, solo la miraba ella estaba sacando todo su dolor y su bronca en esa acción, destrozando el cráneo de su esposo. En ese momento se dio cuenta de cuan fuerte era Carol. Cuando terminó lo que estaba haciendo se fue en silencio a abrazar a su pequeña hija, ya no lloraba solo la abraza protectoramente y susurrándole palabras que no logro escuchar.

Encontrarla era lo único que quería hacer, encontrarla sana y salva y llevársela a su destrozada madre. No podía pensar en otra cosa, mierda incluso encontró la maldita muñeca de Sofia no podía simplemente dejar de buscarla. Él la iba a encontrar, tenia esperanzas y quiso contagiar a Carol con la misma fe que él tenia cuando le llevo esa rosa cherokee.

No podía ser ella, tenía que ser una broma, una maldita pesadilla. Pero era real Sofía, la que tanto había buscado, por la que había casi muerto, estaba saliendo de ese granero convertida en un caminante. Sintió a Carol ir corriendo a una muerte segura y no lo dudo la sostuvo lo más fuerte y delicadamente que pudo en un abrazo contenedor, trato de alejarla de esa vista espantosa y ella se soltó de ese agarre y fue corriendo a la casa rodante del viejo Dale. Fue tras ella y estuvo en silencio a su lado, no dijo nada solo le hiso saber que él estaba con ella, que no estaba sola.

¿¡Que demonios hacia vigilándolo a el?! No la entendía, a la única persona que tenía que haber vigilado era a Sofía, a su hija ¡solo cuidarla!. Esa mujer iba a matarlo, ¿Qué pretendía de él? , quería que se vaya que lo dejara solo, como el resto lo hacía. Le estaba gritando cuando ella, por costumbre debía ser, corrió el rostro a un costado esperando un golpe, se dio cuenta a que se refería cuando dijo "Adelante", ella estaba esperando que la golpee. El no lo haría, ni siquiera lo pensaba. Solo se alejo de ella, se dirigía al bosque para descargar su ira con el primer caminante que se le cruzara.

La granja quedó atrás, ya no existía. Tenían que encontrar un lugar seguro, ahora con Lori embarazada y el invierno acercándose a pasos agigantados, era su prioridad. Iban de casa en casa recolectando lo que les sirviera y tratando de descansar por lo menos un momento de todo lo que corrían en el día. Encontraron un lugar que parecía seguro, decidieron quedarse ahí esa noche. El lugar contaba con 4 dormitorios, se agruparon para repartirse las habitaciones Rick, Carl y Lori se quedaron con una, Beth y Hershel en otra, Maggie y Glenn en la siguiente y la que quedaba fue ocupada por Daryl y Carol, T-Dog los hubiera acompañado pero había decidido hacer guardia esa noche, aunque la comodidad era una tentación alguien tenía que mantener a salvo al grupo y el ya había descansado lo suficiente. Daryl estaba nervioso, tenso. Cuando la vio acomodándose en su parte de la cama se congelo en el umbral de la puerta, con pasos torpes avanzó para tomar su lugar recostó su ballesta a un lado y se sentó en el borde de la cama. Pudo ver su sonrisa y eso lo puso más nervioso, esa mujer tenía la habilidad de hacerlo sentir muchas emociones juntas y eso lo asustaba, con una simple sonrisa podía hipnotizarlo, esa maldita sonrisa suya tan hermosa como sus ojos azules.

-Duérmete- le dijo con la cara roja mientras escuchaba su risa, aunque le daba gracia sus malos chistes sobre el sexo no quería continuar esa charla porque sino tendría que tomar una ducha helada.

-Buenas noches Daryl Dixon- le dijo todavía riéndose.

-Buenas noches- fue su última respuesta dándole la espalda para que no notara su sonrisa asomándose en su rostro.

Miedo y una terrible alegría, miedo porque esos ojos se abrieran y ya no fueran los hermosos ojos azules que le fascinaban, que le dedicaban esa mirada tierna e hipnotizante. Alegría porque la había encontrado, Carol estaba viva encerrada en esa tumba deshidratada y sucia pero era ella. Se quedo mirándola unos minutos respirando profundamente, volviéndole el alma al cuerpo. La tocó quería asegurarse de que era real, que no era un sueño o una alucinación. Sin demorar más la alzo en sus brazos y la llevo a el bloque de celdas C. Caminaba con cuidado pero apresuradamente, observándola de tanto en tanto, ella respiraba tranquilamente, él esbozó una sonrisa de esas que hace días no mostraba.

La recostó en la cama, fue en busca de agua y algo para limpiarla. Cuando regreso ella tenía los ojos abiertos, cuando lo vio entrar intento levantarse.

-Quédate acostada, estas muy débil – le dijo mientras la volvía a recostar en la cama y ofreciéndole agua- Déjame revisarte- mojando el trapo comenzó a revisarla conteniendo la respiración.

-No me mordieron, estoy bien-dijo casi en un susurro – Gracias- sonreía, con esa sonrisa que lo volvía loco, él le devolvió la sonrisa. Cuando se aseguro de que no tuviese ningún rasguño se disponía a ir en busca de los demás ella hablo.

-Pensé que iba a morir ahí dentro. T-Dog...él- su voz se corto por el nudo en la garganta que tenia- Era un gran hombre, gracias a él estoy viva...y también gracias a ti- lo miro y le sonrió otra vez.

No pudo contenerse, se recostó a su lado y la abrazo incapaz de soltarla, no quería volver a perderla nunca más.

Ahora estaba ahí, viéndola dormir tranquilamente en sus brazos. Se acostumbro a escabullirse hacia su celda para dormir a su lado, pero no siempre conciliaba el sueño, le parecía más placentero quedarse así observándola, grabando en su memoria cada detalle de su cuerpo. Su espalda estaba apoyada en su pecho, sin querer soltarla, su bazo rodeando su cintura. Pronto tendría que levantarse para tomar su turno de guardia, no quería separarse de ella pero tenía que cumplir con su deber. Sintió que Carol se daba vuelta para quedar frente a frente.

-Buenos días Dixon- le dijo entre bostezos- mmmhh creo que tengo que levantarme para preparar el desayuno.

-Buenos días, yo tengo que hacer guardia-dijo terminando lentamente su agarre.

Ya estaban levantados dispuestos a ir a sus respectivas tareas, Carol se estaba yendo cuando sintió un suave agarre en su brazo.

-Espera.-no iba a esperar más, lo había estado pensando toda la noche mientras la observaba dormir, sin pensarlo poso sus labios sobre los de ella. Fue un beso suave, dulce pero decía todo lo que él no podía decir con palabras. La tomo por la cintura acercándola más a su cuerpo y ella por su cuello.

Separándose para buscar aire ella le sonrió con esa sonrisa que reservaba solo para él. Salió listo para tomar su puesto, en silencio, el silencio que lo decía todo. Ella fue a la improvisada cocina con un humor de mil maravillas.

Su vida había tomado un rumbo inesperado. Si, había perdido a su hermano y eso le dolía mucho pero sabía que la tenía a ella y que nunca iba a dejar que algo malo le paso, la protegería contra todo. Juntos iban a superar todo lo malo que les paso en sus vidas.

Hahn mi primer fic que emoción n.n espero que les haya gustado, tenía que escribirlo tengo mucha bronca por como quedo todo ahora en la 4ta temporada y quería recordar los momentos gloriosos de Caryl :'D , quiero que Daryl y Carol se reencuentren y que se abracen *grita*. Bueno me calmo, besos espero reviews


End file.
